


burning hearts alone in the dark

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bottom Auston Matthews, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: With the future of Toronto on his shoulders, Auston needs something to take the edge off. Luckily Tyson is around.





	burning hearts alone in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> with all the content of these two and SIZE DIFFERENCE I had to get this out
> 
> completely unedited

“Hey Auston,” Tyson calls out, as Auston walks by the locker room after a meeting with Kyle, confirming that he’ll get the C, etched on his jersey for the rest of his career. He can already feel the pressure of it settling on his shoulders, a burden he takes willing but a burden nonetheless. 

He knows that he should kneel, knows that he should go down but everyone he played with isn’t on the team anymore. Pat and Christina are gone and Naz is in Colorado. If he gets real desperate, Kyle made it clear he was a last resort but still an option. 

But he and Willy are finally lineys again and Willy is fucking possessive. Kyle’s not an option unless things get super fucked up and he needs it in person. He could call Pat and Christina but he wants to feel someone’s hands in his hair, wants touch as much as he wants praise. 

Tyson raises an eyebrow and Auston realizes he never acknowledged his teammate, so lost in his own thoughts.

“Oh, hey Tys, what are you doing here?” Auston says, shaking himself out of the sub mindset and projecting the typical friendly yet cocky Auston Matthews the team knows.

“Just some reps before the game tonight,” Tyson explains, wiping the sweat off his face with a towel, revealing a sliver of bare skin around his hips to Auston’s eyes. 

“Nice, you better win,” Auston jokes, swallowing down the desire that threatens to make itself known. He’s captain now, he can’t be getting on his knees for every single dom on his team that acts protective. 

What would the media do if they caught word of that? They say enough about him and Willy both being subs. Auston mentally thanks their PR team in his mind that no one in the media made remarks about Willy and Kyle and their very obvious closeness because Willy would burn down Toronto for Kyle and Kyle would just grin fondly and that well, that would be a clusterfuck. 

“Yeah, I’ll score a goal for you Matty,” Tyson grins, his smile brilliant and Auston feels himself nearly stumble, his desire to get close to the defenseman overruling anything else. 

Tyson’s grin dims into concern as he glances at Auston, “Woah, bud, you alright?” 

“Yeah, ‘m good,” Auston mumbles, “just dropping I think.”

“Do you have a dom I can call to come get you?” Tyson asks, hands twisting at his sides and Auston shakes his head. 

“Auston,” Tyson says, a hint of command slipping into his voice and Auston looks up to see that Tyson has stepped even closer. 

“Yes?” Auston asks, looking directly into Tyson’s eyes, he feels big and small at the same time. Tyson’s not that much smaller than him but it’s noticeable and it’s enough that Auston wants to kneel. He knows Tyson has good hands, has seen them on the ice and now, with the quickness of a spark turning into a blaze, all he wants is to know how they feel on his skin. 

“Do you want to kneel for me tonight?” Tyson asks and Auston almosts get headrush at how fast he start nodding. 

Tyson glances at him, “Words, please.”

Auston buries a whine deep in his chest and takes a deep breath, the simple command nearly making him crash. Shit, he needs to go down. He’s glad that he ran into Tyson, he doesn’t want to think about what would have happened if he hadn’t.

“Yes please,” Auston murmurs, batting his eyelashes, as he adds, “sir.” 

“Fuck” Tyson swears, “we’re going to your place ok? I want you comfortable.” 

Auston nods, trying to hide his apprehension, he’s never played at his house but the idea of going back to Naz’s place that Tyson is renting makes him jittery. 

“Hey is that alright?” Tyson asks, reaching out and gently stroking the top of Auston’s hand with his thumb, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Yeah, is it ok if we use the guest room?” Auston asks, he hopes he’ll be ready one day to ask if Tyson wants to stay but well, Tyson might not even stay in Toronto. He’s not like Willy who found his dom within months, he’s been cycling through doms nearly every year he’s been on the team and he just wants something permanent. 

He wants what his friends have and the way Tyson treats him, already, is making his heart beat faster. 

“Of course,” Tyson smiles at him, “Can I drive you home?” 

Auston inhales sharply, it’s well known how much he hates driving in his adopted city, but Tyson offering feels like something more than just the simple act of driving. Feels like it’s a signal that this is the start of something. 

“Yes,” Auston whispers, hand flipping so it’s now holding Tyson’s and letting the smaller man lead him out to his car. 

It’s a quiet ride back, Auston pressing one of his presets and letting the soft sounds of the recent Halsey single fill the car. He keeps glancing over at Tyson, who is nearly always looking at him. It makes him shiver. Even when he’d played with Pat and Christina, he’d never had their full attention except for during a scene and something about having all of Tyson’s focus lasered in on him is a lot. 

Tyson, after telling Auston to wait in the guest room, immediately goes to the kitchen when they get inside Auston’s house and grabs two bottles of water and a mexican chocolate bar that Auston keeps stashed in his relatively empty cupboard.

“How’d you know?” Auston asks, noticing the chocolate bar that Tyson sets on the nightstand as he sits on the bed, kicking his legs out. 

“I’ve noticed that Americans tend to like something sweet after subbing,” Tyson admits, rubbing the back of his neck, “and while this isn’t going to be anything big, you seem like you’re already close to subspace just from a few commands.”

Auston nods, a pleased hum slipping from him that he doesn’t bother trying to soften. Tyson steps closer, cupping Auston’s chin in his head and looking at him. 

“I was thinking I could sit right where you are and you could kneel and give me a blowjob, does that sound good?” Tyson murmurs, voice low and dark and Auston shoves down the groan, buries the urge to tilt his neck and show Tyson how empty his neck is. 

“Please,” Auston whines and Tyson smirks, pressing a kiss to his forehead and nodding to the floor. 

“Can I?” Auston starts, biting his lip and tugging gently at Tyson’s t-shirt. Tyson chuckles softly at him, “yeah, baby, go ahead.” 

Auston nods, reaching down and holding Tyson’s hand to his lips for a quick kiss, making the older man blush and groan. He doesn’t know where the urge to be soft is coming from, he’s always been a brat with doms before but he really likes the way it’s making everything feel hazy and slow. 

He runs his hands over Tyson’s back, pulling off his t-shirt and running his fingers gently down his abs, stopping above his pants, looking at Tyson who nods. 

He makes quick work of those, letting Tyson step out of those and his boxers and Auston smiles as he notices that Tyson’s already half hard. 

“Now you,” Tyson murmurs, one hand cupping Auston’s cheek, and Auston leans in, one hand making quick work of his pants. Tyson’s other hand helps him finish stripping and firmly rests on his shoulder when Auston is standing naked before him.

“_Beautiful_,” Tyson praises, finally leaning in to capture Auston’s lips in his. It’s soft yet still controlling, his hand moving to cup the back of Auston’s neck and letting Auston melt into it. 

Auston doesn’t know when he shut his eyes but when he opens them, Tyson has pulled away and is looking at him with a quirk in his eyebrows. Auston doesn’t know what that means and he’s not ready to ask for more than what Tyson’s already offered so he just sinks to his knees in front of Tyson. 

“Start slow baby,” Tyson murmurs, settling on the bed, one hand gentle in Auston’s hair as Auston squeezes between his legs. 

Giving blowjobs is something he actually loves to do, it’s one of the few acts that a good dom can make him feel small and it’s exactly what he needs to do right now. 

Auston nods, suckling the head of Tyson’s thick cock into his mouth and feels pleasure zing up his body as Tyson lets out a groan. 

“Fuck, you look so good like that baby,” he whines, hands tightening just a little in Auston’s hair as Auston takes him deeper. 

Auston sucks hard, tongue tracing something around the head of Tyson’s cock and it makes Tyson jolt on the bed at the sensation. Auston smirks, breathing through his nose and opening his mouth wider, almost able to take it all and Tyson whimpers above him, hand gripping his hair. 

“Fuck, _fuck_, Auston, I’m close,” Tyson warns, another groan torn from his throat as Auston takes more, the grith making it hard to breath but he wants to be good. He wants to take it all, to feel the stretch, to hear it in his voice tomorrow when he congratulates Tyson on scoring a goal with those sweet hands. 

“Aus, baby, I’m gonna,” Tyson hisses, throwing his head back and nearly yanking on Auston’s hair and that makes Auston groan, the vibrations pushing Tyson over the edge. Auston sucks him through it, swallowing his come and gently holding his dick in his mouth as Tyson shakes through the aftershocks. He gives the head of Tyson’s cock a soft kiss before Tyson is tugging him up on the bed, eyes wild as he looks at Auston, “holy shit, Aus.” 

Auston beams proudly, letting Tyson wrap his arms around him and he tucks his chin into the neck of the defenseman. 

“What do you want Aus?” Tyson asks, hand stroking his hair. 

Auston wants everything but he can’t ask that yet, won’t ask for too much, won’t ruin the moment by making noise about wanting more than what they agreed for tonight. Besides, Tyson has a game tomorrow. 

“Can you stroke me off?” he asks, almost into Tyson’s neck. 

Tyson tugs at his hair, pulling him off from where he’s close to sucking a mark in the hollow of Tyson’s throat.

“What was that?” he asks, looking into Auston’s eyes, hands gentle despite the way they manovar Auston how Tyson wants him. 

“Your hands Tyson, _please_” Auston whines, cock hard and leaking against his stomach, the urge to come returning as he’s not focused on getting his dom off. 

Tyson grins, his hand sliding down, fingers stroking Auston’s hip before gripping his cock, “you like my hands babe?” 

Auston nods, letting out a soft moan as Tyson starts stroking him. 

“Come whenever you want, you’ve earned it, so fucking good for me,” Tyson praises, Auston arching in his arms moments later, coming all over Tyson’s hand and his own stomach. 

“Fuck,” Auston swears, breathing heavily and grinning as Tyson kisses him, this time it’s possessessive and passionate, Tyson slipping him some tongue as he reaches over and grabs the water from the nightshade. 

“Water and then sleep,” Tyson says, and Auston whines softly at the loss. 

“Chocolate first,” he mumbles and Tyson laughs, “yeah, baby, you can have a few pieces while I clean you up.” 

He hands Auston the chocolate and goes to the bathroom, coming back with a washcloth and very gently wipes the come away from Auston’s stomach. He tosses the washcloth in the corner somewhere, opening the water and taking a few sips before sliding back in bed. 

He tugs Auston back into his arms and Auston kisses him, sweet and soft. 

“Tastes good,” Tyson murmurs, hands stroking Auston’s sides and lulling him to sleep. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> title from Honest by the Band CAMINO 
> 
> find me on twitter @hockeytoruleall


End file.
